Understanding Fate
by Anariel '91
Summary: Akari Suzuhara, the class president of 2-D has a story of her own. Things from her past that she wishes nobody will discover during her time in Ouran. However, her plan doesn't go accordingly with the Host Club involved in her life.. KyoyaXOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters. I simply write this story to amuse my fangirl self and I only own my OCs.

**Chapter One**

**The Proposal**

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school._

As students in Ouran are placed based on their bloodline and wealth, a minority of them; the most accomplished ones, are placed in class A and the majority of them are placed in the class B and C. However, not much cared about the D class students. Most of the D class students are heir to yakuza clans; influential and wealthy clans, but still they would never be regarded as respectable as to their other peers' social standing. The class D students rarely associate themselves with the others, vice versa.

However, everything has been started to change after the Host Club was established a year ago. Almost every female students had been there, at least once. Well, almost all of them...

"Did I mention the wrong date for our next tutorial class, Shizuka-san?" a raven haired girl asked her companion.

"No, Akari-san. I believe why none showed up on the tutorial class, except for the boys, is because the girls had gone to the Host Club." Shizuka answered.

"The club established by Suoh from class 2-A, correct?" the girl called Akari confirmed.

"Yes, it was founded last year when Suoh graduated from the junior high school section, but since this year, the Hitachin twin from 1A had joined them and recently there is another addition, also from 1A. He is the scholarship student." she explained.

"Have you been there, Shizuka-san?" Akari asked curiously.

Shizuka blushed lightly, "Yes, it was a very...", she paused a while to find the right word to describe the host club.

"..delightful experience. Perhaps you would like to visit them, Akari-san? Since you just entered Ouran, this may be a useful way to know other people, especially so you would understand about what the girls in our class are talking about." the brunette offered.

"Actually, I'm more concerned on how few turned up for the tutorial class. If they keep this up, I'm afraid they may fail in some classes." Akari replied, recalling that there's less than half of the class come to the tutorial class she arranged to help those who find difficulties in any subjects.

"Well, I think we did not made the wrong choice to elect you as our class president." Shizuka smiled at her.

"Thankfully, I got you as my vice. Honestly, sometimes I'm at loss at how eccentric Ouran can be." she sighed, shaking her head lightly in frustration.

Shizuka laughed softly, "Well, you will get used to it."

"So few only come today." Akari observed, frustration evident in her voice.

"Well, we can't prohibit them from visiting the Host Club.." Shizuka replied.

"But the exam is coming near and if all of them keep up this attitude, they surely will not pass the exam!" Akari

"I have an idea, actually..." Akari trailed off.

The Next Day...

"Irrashaimase!" seven attractive men welcomed her, throwing flower petals at her. Akari just eyed the host club members intently. She had braced herself for this since Shizuka had informed her that the host club likes to cosplay (that's how Japanese call it, I guess) but she didn't expect them to be this... _gaudy._

"Is this your first time here, hime-sama? I've never seen both of your beauty graced this place before." a tall blonde boy walked toward them. Akari silently observed the surrounding of the room.

"This is her first but I've been here once. My name is Shizuka Kayama and hers is Akari Suzuhara. We are from class 2-D" Shizuka replied him.

The blonde smiled gracefully, "Oh, then let me introduce myself first. Tamaki Suoh, the president of Host Club at your service." he said, bowing down.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from class 1-A, the little devil type." he gestured the twin red-haired who grinned at the same time.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka or who's usually called Hunny-senpai, the loli-shota type and Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-senpai, the wild type." he said, motioning the a child-like boy, who's waving eagerly to Akari and a tall boy behind him with expressionless face.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type" he pointed to a small figured, black-haired boy.

"Last but not least, Kyouya Ootori, the vice-president of the club. He didn't host any customer but we consider him as the cool type."

Tamaki noticed a small frown in Akari's face when he introduced Kyouya, but it lasted as quick as it vanished from her face. Ignoring the strange occurance, Tamaki continued on,

"So who will both of you choose?" Tamaki asked eagerly to the two girls.

"I'm sorry, but our actual purpose here today is to offer a business proposal for the host club." Akari smiled apologetically.

"Ah, then probably Kyouya will help you with that." Tamaki said, disappointment evident in his tone.

"This way, ladies." Kyouya said, ushering them to a more secluded corner of the room.

"So what is the proposal about?" Kyouya asked in his business-like manner.

"Well..."

**Author's note:**

The last time I wrote a fan fiction is around two years ago, so please pardon the error I made. Moreover, I'm not a native english speaker, so please no harsh criticism! However, any suggestion and review are welcomed!


End file.
